Hot Surge
by The Original Dirtyangel
Summary: Falling dangerously close to the edge, Naruto is visited by an irritable fox.


**AN:** All right, I'm here again with a little something I conjured up two in the morning (couldn't sleep). This is a tiny experiment and a bit risky. I'm just trying out a little interaction between Naruto and Kyuubi. Nothing much really, but please let me know what you think.

**Hot Surge**

**Warning:** Language  
**Rating:** PG-13 - R (Not exactly)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It feels so warm in this place. It's such a nice comforting feeling. To tell the truth, I've never felt this way before. But what did I expect? I was condemned from the day I was born._

----

"Naruto!!"

There was a rush of air whipping around his body. It felt...exhilarating. Wonderful, in fact. He'd never felt so free before.

"Kakashi-sensei, do something! Sasuke? Sasuke, what are you doing? Sasuke..."

His body felt suspiciously light. Oh well, he was feeling too good to want to question it. Suddenly, there was a growing light. When had everything become so dark? Something tugged at him. The pleasant sensation was momentarily interrupted.

"Dobe, hang on."

Was that Sasuke? There was another tug and a rush of pain. He flinched. That was an awful feeling. His stomach felt sick. That bastard. Always making a good thing bad.

----

_"Heh heh, you truly are something, boy."_

At that moment, solid ground made contact with the back of his head. He immediately rolled over and curled up, cradling his bruised skull. The water flooding his surroundings slowly soaked into his clothes. Thankfully, it wasn't that high.

Curses spewed out of him. They were thrown angrily at gravity and the ground. He wanted to still be flying. A minute more of obscenities and he opened his eyes. It was dark and wet. He seemed to be in a passage filled with tunnels.

_"Foolish, foolish little mortal boy."_

Footsteps echoed around him. They were drawing closer. Fingers clinched the ground. Grim gathered under his nails, but he ignored it.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he struggled to his knees. A moment of vertigo. Curling over again, his rebellious body heaved.

Those footsteps were upon him, and unnaturally heavy. Preternatural eyes bore into his back. Quickly, he spun around, provoking a new wave of nausea. A flash of gleaming red approached him, before he leaned over to vomit again. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck. Where was this place?

_"Are you done yet or are you going to wallow in your own bodily juices?"_

Dull cerulean glared up through dark blond lashes. They were greeted by mocking vermilion. He blinked, unsure of the strange image before him.

Once.

A blurred visage of a monstrous beast with a maliciously toothy grin.

Twice.

A scarlet haired figure. Tall, regale, and ominous.

Again.

Another devilish illusion of a fox-like creature.

His eyes closed and reopened a final time. Things were clearer now. He could make out a man.

_"It truly is troublesome to be imprisoned in an imbecile such as you."_

A straggled cough ripped its way through him. Specks of blood sputtered from his mouth. That wasn't good.

_"Where are you? You could take a guess."_

Had he spoken? He couldn't recall.

The roguish looking man stepped over to him. Bright red hair brushed his broad shoulders. His ears were slightly pointed at the tips and his pupils had a feline quality. A hand with sharp elongated nails gripped blond hair.

_"Up."_

He hissed. Why was this weirdo pulling his hair? He already had a massive headache.

_"I had to pull you into my realm in order for us to survive. If not for this accursed seal, I would gladly devour you this instant. However, at this point that would very much be suicide."_

The man was young. He looked a little older than Kakashi. A dark cloak rimmed with red covered his towering form.

The headache pounded a little more. It was probably instigated by that fall from earlier.

_"Hmm? Strong words for a dying fool. I believe that the dark-haired child is correct in his reference to you."_

Those fingers loosened. A supporting grip was placed on his shoulder. He became faintly aware of how shitty he felt. He cursed. Whatever happened to that pleasant surge from before?

_"Heh, funny that you would enjoy death. All you mortals fear it, ironically."_

The man gazed at him for a moment before giving him a disinterested look.

What the hell was he looking at? If he didn't hurt so much, he'd kick the jerk's smug ass. He was just like Sasuke. Bastard.

An amused smirk was shown to him before it fell into a sneer.

_"Listen, boy, and listen to me well. I will forever loathe the day I was hurled into this place and locked within you. However, you **will** become stronger than this, because I simply refuse to die in this despicable limbo. If I must rot here, it will not be in an infidel."_

The pain in his head began to subside. His body wasn't feeling so limp anymore. A stream of healing warmth was flowing from the hand on his shoulder. Unfriendly and serious crimson eyes peered down into his.

_"Do not make me have to repeat myself. Oh, and next time you bring us this close to the edge, I will definitely eat you."_

With that, a hot, boiling force propelled him back, throwing him back into the darkness. The light was dimming rapidly and retreating into the void. Strong gusts of wind met him, again. It briefly enveloped his body with its tempting grace. Then, it was gone.

----

_Become stronger? Stupid fox. Don't tell me what I already know. This burning sensation is definitely you. I guess I have to thank you. We're stuck together. Damn, might as well deal with it._

----

"Ugh."

Water splashed about him and filled his ears. There was the tug, again. Someone grunted and pulled him up. Was that sand scrapping against his skin?

"Naruto? You better not be dead. Naruto... Fuck. Come on, dobe."

His face was slapped. It wasn't hard but still annoying. Air forced its way into his lungs. Soon it was too much. He gasped and coughed harshly. Damn Sasuke hitting him.

A sound of surprise and relief. Light began to break through his eyelids. Blinking twice, the world splashed blurrily into focus. A dark head hovered over him. Sasuke sure looked like shit right now.

"Whatever, stupid. You look even worse. You're the idiot who got the shit beaten out of him and then tossed over a cliff."

Bastard. He got his ass kicked too. Oh well, the fucker who stabbed him was dead now, anyway.

_"Remember what I said, kit."_

Hot surges hit his left shoulder.

"Damn fox."

He rolled over and tried to stand. His legs rose unsteadily, but then gave out. A curse left him. This was weak. He _will_ get stronger.

Firm hands grabbed his shoulders. His arm was slung over someone's neck.

"Come on, dobe. I dropped off a cliff for you. You better as hell not faint."

He coughed again, as he was dragged along. They're clothes were drenched with sweat, water, and blood. Despite this, his smirked. No matter what he'd get stronger. He'll show that stupid fox.

"Bastard."

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** There it is. Finished and out in the open. That was kind of weird, wasn't it? It's funny even when Sasuke's saving Naruto still calls him a bastard. Heh heh. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
